Hotarus Embarrassment:TheOuter's trip to the beach
by Neptunes Tears
Summary: What happens when the outers, and ChibiUsa go to the beach? Inner childs unite in this story! Please Read and Respond! Thanks!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I also don't own the song "Im a believer" Im not sure who originally sang it,.but I found the lyrics for it in the "Shriek" sound track. o.O;; don't sue me k?  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Authors notes:   
Okay everyone, I was in a good mood, embrace the moment -type frame of mind- thing. ^-^;; I was listening to the radio and this song came on. (lyrics below) "Im a believer" (I don't know why I liked this song exactly maybe it was because of all those loud "Shrek" (sp?) commercial's! .; ::Ahem::) Anyway I was listening to it, and I was thinking.. It kinda reminds me of Haruka.. Especially in the line that goes: "And I saw her face, now Im a believer" Okay I can explain that.. You know how Haruka kept having those nightmares about this Senshi who begged her to help fight the approaching silence? Well, Haruka met Michiru for the first time at the race track, and when she saw her face, she was a believer ^-^; -That the dreams where real.. Also these lines apply to Haruka also: "I thought love was only true in fairy tales; Meant for someone else but not for me; I couldn't leave her if I tried; When I wanted sunshine I got rain" Okay maybe not but still, it made sense in my mind so I was thinking.. okay this song is good for her but now what? Well, its kinda a fast pitch song,. something someone would have playing in their car,. And if the moment was right, hmm.. Like in Haruka's gold convertible, with the outer's all going to the beach! Thus,.the story amplified! Oh and I think this story would take place before the battle with Galaxia, but after the battle with Pharaoh 90. I did it that way so it would kinda make sense for Hotaru's and ChibiUsa's ages. (Even Though I would prefer to say its after Galaxia, but well with Hotaru's age all messed up from that weird aging process thing,.I don't know. (Oh and I used the "undubbed" names. ChibiUsa=Rini, Mamoru=Darien, Usagi=Serena, Setsuna=Trista, Hotaru=Hotaru,^-^; Haruka=Amara, Michiru=Michelle *Odango=meatball* * Hai=Yes* *Anou= errr..*) well enough of my pointless dribble! Enjoy! :: tosses fairy dust on you (glitter) and runs away:: ^.~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"The Outers go to the beach! Hotaru's embarrassment!" By: Neptune's Tears   
~~~~~~~~  
Haruka's eyes lit up, when the song first came on the radio. She turned the volume up and started to sing to it. Michiru blinked surprised at her love's choice for music and looked at her wondering why. After a moment she shrugged, and decided to join in her lover's happiness. They were both singing to each other and laughing as they did it. Just happy to be in each other company. Like two teenagers who had their parents car for the day, with no destination but the long road ahead. With no worries and no cares to bug them or their infatuated mood with each other.  
They were to busy serenading, to notice the two cowering 10 year olds in the back seat with "Im going to be sick/throw up/die of embarrassment" type faces. The one child grumbled in protest giving the pair a "why me, why now" type look. As she regressed further in the realms of her game boy. Embarrassment stinging in her flustered cheeks for herself, and the pink odango coned haired girl who sat beside her. Who just stared in awe at the two normally serious senshi who were practically yelling out the verses of the current song, smitten with each other in the front seat of the fast paced sports car. Not noticing anything around them but the wind in their hair, and the salty ocean breeze in the distance. As they drove over a long bridge which took them to the ocean.   
"Are they always this.. hyper, Hotaru-chan?!" ChibiUsa asked amused.   
"If only Usagi could see this, Maybe then she would feel so bad when she knows there are other people out there who act just as goofy as her!.. Especially when she's with Mamoru.." ChibiUsa exclaimed after a moment, looking to her mortified friend. Whose face was anything but its normal Peaches in creme hue.   
"Setsuna-mama?!" Hotaru asked urgently, prying her eyes away from the love struck Senshi in the front seat. "Can't you make them stop?.. The People in the other cars are starting to stare.. And Haruka-papa swerved off the road more then once now.. There, You see? She did it again!" Setsuna couldn't help but smile at the young adolescence exaggerated plea. She shrugged pushing back a raven colored strand of Hotaru's hair, from the young girls dark violet colored eyes. Tucking it behind her ear.   
"Sorry, Hotaru. This goes far beyond the powers of the Time Gate!" Sentuna replied laughing softly before picking up her novel and began reading, once again. Much to Hotarus disappointment, who just blinked and offered ChibiUsa an apologetic smile. Before the two picked up their game boys and started to play a two player game. Finally the song ended, and was turned down to a normal persons hearing level. Before being switched over to symphony music, suggestion of Michiru. Both the senshi of the wind and sea smiled knowingly to each other and "Ahemed" quietly before offering to make any type of conversation.   
"So ChibiUsa.. Is this your first time going to the beach?" The much normal musically soft toned voice of Michiru asked. Turning in the passenger's seat to look at the still slightly shocked girl.   
"Bunny and Mamoru took me once before with the other girls.." ChibiUsa's voice trailed of as she looked out the window slightly embarrassed for what happened next, knowing full well of how everyone knew how much of a "klutz" her future mother could be at times. Michiru noticed this and looked to Setsuna, Who had only recently been paying attention to the conversation moments ago.   
"Oh?.. And what happened? Did you have fun while you were there?" Setsuna asked trying to coax what happened next out of the hesitant girl. ChibiUsa looked to setsuna and nodded thoughtfully.   
"Anou.. Hai, At least until Usagi nearly drowned, and after Mamoru had to rescue her, they were walking back to the beach blanket when Usagi tripped and sprained her ankle!" Setsuna blinked, Hotaru gasped softly, Haruka grinned and began to chuckle, and then yelped. When a frowning Michiru pinched her arm, giving her a "don't be rude" look. ChibiUsa just continued in a "matter of faculty" tone of voice.   
"She was all right of course, After falling so many times before that.. She's become immune to it by now!" Everyone sweat dropped except for Chibiusa who picked up her game boy calmly and began to play again. After a moment Hotaru joined her, setsuna picked up her novel, and Haruka paid attention to her driving. And surprisingly the speed limit! Michiru just rested her head on Haruka's shoulder enjoying the wind, and the sound of the ocean as they approached their destination..  
  
--La Fin--  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Authors last words:  
There might be a sequel to this, although who can have fun at the beach without the *whole* gang! The inner's, the outer's, the three starlight's, and Chibi-Chibi! No one said anything about not having agreed to meet everyone there,.maybe Usagi and the gang are following the outers car, in Mamoru's?! I guess we will never know? ::smiles mischievously before running off with her sketch pad mumbling something about insanity!:: o.O;; (lyrics for song bellow!)   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Title: I'm A Believer   
  
I thought love was only true in fairy tales   
Meant for someone else but not for me   
Love was out to get to me   
That's the way it seems   
Disappointment haunted all my dreams   
  
And then I saw her face   
Now I'm a believer   
Not a trace   
Of doubt in my mind   
I'm in love   
I'm a believer   
I couldn't leave her if I tried   
  
I thought love was more or less a given thing   
But the more I gave the less I got, oh yeah   
What's the use in trying   
All you get is pain   
When I wanted sunshine I got rain   
  
And then I saw her face   
Now I'm a believer   
Not a trace   
Of doubt in my mind   
I'm in love   
I'm a believer   
I couldn't leave her if I tried   
  
What's the use in trying   
All you get is pain   
When I wanted sunshine I got rain   
  
And then I saw her face   
Now I'm a believer   
Not a trace   
Of doubt in my mind   
I'm in love   
I'm a believer   
I couldn't leave her if I tried   
  
Then I saw her face   
Now I'm a believer   
Not a trace   
Of doubt in my mind   
Now I'm a believer   
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah   
I'm a believer   
I'm a believer   
I'm a believer   
~*~*~*~ 


	2. "The Inners Go to the beach"

Disclaimers: I dont own sailormoon,.yadda.. yadda.. yadda =p  
  
Authors notes: Hi again, you guys asked for a sequel,. (okay okay, only the two who read my other story asked for one.. -_-;; But still even so, this is for them. Since they asked) Here it is. Not as good as the outlook with the outers, but I know the outers personalty better then the inners. I hope everyone likes this as much as the last. Heres some translations: Mamoru=Darien, Usagi=Serena, Haruka=Amara, Michiru=Michelle Makoto=Lita Minako=Mina *Odango=meatball* * Hai=Yes* *Anou= errr..* *Baka=Moron, I think! (its an insult)* *Iie=No* *Odango Atama=Meatball head* *Gomen=sorry* ) Oh and if your wondering how everyone could fit into the same car, well I guess its a mini van type thing. Well,. Have fun ::hands you some glitter and walks away::  
~*~*~  
"The inners day at the beach"  
  
It was a perfect Saturday morning to arrange for a trip to the beach. The sun was shining, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Nothing could be better then to spend the day with your closest friends. That's how the whole idea started. Five teenage girls, three teenage boys, a distressed boyfriend, and a hyper totterer all piled into the same car. Equipped with towels, snacks, sun tan lotion, a radio, and other essential's. Minako had a collection of magazines ranging in all topics. From Manga, to love quizzes. celebrity information, to who's in and whose not, among popular teen idols. Which she had all ready mentioned earlier to the three defenseless boys who sat in-between herself, and Chibi-chibi.  
"Look, you three are mentioned in this article! "The starlight's; Secrets revealed," Minako said, scanning the article. "Oh my!" She then giggled reading something in the article before continuing. "I never knew that!"  
"Never knew what?" Yaten asked peering over her shoulder, trying to desperately see what was so interesting.  
"Oh anou,. never mind. It was talking about Sei-chan anyway. Gomen!" Minako shrugged smiling.   
"Oh it *that* all?" Yaten folded him arms and leaned back into the seat closing his eyes preparing to sleep, when a little voice broke his peace. "CHIBI-CHIBI!.. Chi..bi.. Yaten!" The small girl cried wrapping her arms around the frowning idol.  
"Let go, Chibi-chibi! Go bug Taiki"  
"Taiki!" The young toddler repeated giggling, hugging Yaten again with admiring bright eyes. Yaten sighed and looked over to Taiki who was gazing out the window, probably trying to think of a poem. Good opportunity, he wouldn't suspect a thing.  
"Hey Chibi-chibi I have an idea," Yaten began quietly speaking to the girl who looked up to him at once hearing his voice. "You see Taiki over there?,"   
"Chibi!" She replied nodding.  
"Well," Yaten continued smiling mischievously. "He looks like he could use some company.. Why don't you go over and give him a big hug okay?" Yaten asked desperately trying to loosen the small girls arms from around his waist.  
"Chibi-chibi! Lonely! Taiki!" Chibi-chibi exclaimed repeating excitedly what he said. And began crawling over Seiya, to get to Taiki, wrapping her arms around him just as she had before with Yaten.  
"Taiki,.lonely! Chibi-chibi! Hug!" Chibi-chibi giggled.  
Taiki blinked surprised and glanced over to Yaten who winked smiling triumphantly. It wasn't before long his sly smiled faded when Chibi-chibi was at his side again. Mean while, in the back seat. Makoto, Rei, and Ami sat. Ami carried a pile of books in her lap, mostly books to study. But one particular caught Rei's attention as she looked at them. She pulled out a book which read, "One last kiss" A sappy romance novel, that had a couple on the front surrounded by a golden sunset. Ami snatched the book back and smiled sheepishly. "Well,.. you know how boring and lonely studying can be,." And then when Makoto began to expect the book to, Ami quickly stuttered. "Its not mine, its Usagi's. Her books must had gotten mixed up with mine!" Makoto put her hand on the blushing girls shoulder and winked. "Hey, don't worry we wont tell anyone, Besides Im reading a book like that now.. The main character reminded me of my old boy friend!" Makoto's voice trailed off as she pulled out a book, similar to Ami's. Rei blinked pulling out the same one she had brought.  
"You to? Makoto.. And Rei?" Ami asked quietly smiling. Rei and Minako nodded and laughed.   
"I think we need to find some boyfriends while were at the beach today!" All three girls nodded, Minako did as well. Hearing their conversation. "Look at Usagi! I don't know how Mamoru puts up with that all the time" Rei exclaimed watching the recent love sick event taking place in the front seat.  
  
"Anou... Usagi?" Darien asked the bright eyed girl who insisted on wrapping her arms around him while he drove, even though she was right beside him in the passengers seat.  
"Hai, Mamoru darling.." Usagi cooed in response.  
".. Could you please loosen up your grip a little? Lack of circulation can become a problem when your trying to drive.. Ya know?" Darien said smiling slightly so as not to offended the bright eyed girl, whose lips began to tremble as she crossed her arms in front of her chest pouting. "Gomen! I didn't mean to annoy you, Mamoru.. I,.I" Usagi began to sniffle fighting tears. Mamoru flinched inwardly forgetting how sensitive she could be at times. He reached over taking one of her hands in his and keeping the other on the steering wheel, smiling genuinely this time for the distressed odango Atama.   
"Iie! Bunny, you didn't annoy me at all. I love snuggling with you.. Its just not a good time.. when I have to drive. I promise when we get to the beach Ill make it up to you all right? How about if I but you a snow cone?" Darien offered. Turing his eyes back on the road for a moment before looking back to the hopeful eyed girl. Who smiled brightly and nodded excitedly like a child who had just been let loose in a candy store.  
"Really?"  
"Hai Bunny, really!" Mamoru laughed, before being pounced on again by a happy Usagi, forgetting all past requests by Mamoru about hugging to tightly. Seiya who had been watching this, twitched slightly from where he sat. Hardened expression, and arms folded over his chest cowering. Yaten who felt especially evil, began to whisper in a singsongy voice to him, "Usagi and Mamoru, sittn' in a tree, while Seiya churns with jealousy-"   
"Shut-up Yaten!" Seiya yelped angrily.  
"Make me," Yaten responded smiling shyly, "Besides, You know its true!"   
"Baka!" Seiya spat, smacking Yaten upside his head in in response, playfully of course.   
"Chi-BI! Chiiiiibiii!" The toddler pounced on Seiya and began tickling him, acting as Yaten's own body guard.  
"Ack! Chibi-chibi, wait! I didn't hurt him.. Stop!" Seiya howled. Taiki clucked at this looking at the two before looking to Yaten as he squirmed under Rei's grip on his ear, after seeing his recent teasing.   
"OW! Rei, let go! Owww" Yaten exclaimed in defense.  
"I will not let go until you promise to stop being mean to everyone"  
"I promise! Now let go! Its humiliating! You'll mess up my hair!" Rei nodded satisfied and let go. Ami and Taiki where in some type of conversation about literature when Usagi interrupted them.   
"Hey,. you guys! Look at Haruka and Michiru! What are they doing?" She asked laughing.  
"What? What's happening?" Minako asked Yaten, who was peering out the window.  
"It looks like,."   
"Their singing!" Makoto who finished the sentence for Rei. Seiya grinned.   
"They seem to be having a better time then we are." Ami mused quietly.  
"Im never going to let Haruka live this one down! Just wait till I see her!" Seiya said pleased that he found something to tease her about later. "You two are hopeless!" Makoto said to Yaten and Seiya laughing.   
"Between you and Yaten's bickering poor Taiki never gets a chance to get a word in like wise!" Rei said to Seiya who just shrugged.   
"Chibi-chibi Yaten!" Chibi-chibi smiled still attached to her idol.   
~*A half in hour passed & the insanity continued*~  
"Well here we are, everyone alive back there? Or did you guys rip each other apart during your fighting?" Usagi asked smiling, as they approached their destination.  
"Iie, Odango-Atama were alive.. But could you please detach this toddler from me please?" Yaten whined. Everyone else began getting out of the car. And unloading their things, getting ready for a fun filled -if not interesting- day!  
~La Fin~  
~*~*~  
So how did you like it? 


End file.
